


woops! that wasn't supposed to happen!

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, please for the love of god do not take this seriously, poly dream team, sapnap has an inferiority complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: well, that was an eventful 8 hours. [ post love or host | poly dream team | dreamnotnap ]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298
Collections: Anonymous





	woops! that wasn't supposed to happen!

**Author's Note:**

> ok i cannot believe that i would ever write/post fanfic for mcyt but watching the twitter reaction to love or host just got me thinking. i am a little annoyed with how seriously people are taking this whole thing on twitter lol. minx and george getting upset was clearly a joke and like....... have some of yall ever seen love or host before this? yeah its a 'dating show' but u know that minx and george were not instantly dating bc they won, right? not that it matters what george decides to do because hes a grown man and everyone should stop coddling him.
> 
> obligatory disclaimer: I DO NOT SHIP THEIR REAL SELVES. in fact thinking about shipping real people like that makes me highly uncomfortable. love or host was a chaotic mess and so was the date stream afterwards. i think both minx and andrea are fucking incredible and i loved watching them. this isnt a serious fic at all and it's more like my way of venting about the twitter overreactions yesterday. if any of the creators featured in this fic want it taken down, i will take it down immediately.

“minx chose…”

followed by an unreasonably long pause. the hundred thousand people in the chat were going insane with the suspense. george found himself caught in the suspense as well, but he wondered why; clearly, minx chose host, right? he had been extremely taken aback by the sheer amount of girls who had picked love earlier in the night, but this was all clearly heading towards the choice of host… right? 

“ _SHE CHOSE LOVE!”_

as if the chat couldn’t go anymore insane. both george and minx stared in disbelief— for entirely different reasons. unbeknownst to the rest of the stream, though, dream and sapnap were also in shock. this whole thing was for shits and giggles. how could they have expected this to turn out to be the biggest and longest love or host show in its history? still muted, the two boys started frantically typing in their group chat in the midst of this chaos.

sapnap: NO WAY

dream: i did not see that coming

sapnap: ALL THE FINALISTS CHOSE LOVE

dream: i REALLY thought minx chose host

sapnap: shit i almost wish she did bc twitter is not gonna live this down

they couldn’t really take a breather to see what the twitter reaction was, because they had to react themselves as austin called attention to the rest of the call. and, since this was still _so obviously_ a joke, they meant it when they congratulated him. george did it! he finally found a woman to love him! and his two boyfriends were doing their best not to disrupt the celebration by laughing too hard at the absurdity of it all!

minx was an absolutely amazing bundle of chaotic energy that keep george on the edge of his seat the entire show, and she just kept getting better with every round. he thought she was incredible and had no regrets choosing her at the end, but he was floored by her— and all the other finalists’ —choice of love. he was just some random man playing minecraft with his friends, and all these girls he met for the first time that night _genuinely_ wanted to be friends with him? george didn’t really consider himself that self conscious, but now that the quiet part of his brain that wanted validation was satisfied, he just didn’t know what to do with himself.

everything was going so fast, and it was suddenly time for a minecraft date. that would be fun!

* * *

sapnap stared at the screen after being banned by bad. he was laughing, _because this was all for fun,_ and tried to ignore that voice in his head that was telling him otherwise. with george’s stream on in the background, he finally had the chance to check out what was happening on twitter.

and, oh god, he wished he didn’t.

minx and love or host was trending, which was to be expected considering how big of an event it all was. what he didn’t expect, though, was the amount of bitter feelings from all different sorts of people. people angry at minx, as if she did anything wrong. george picked her because she was amazing. he then saw shippers and antis lashing out at each other, and something about it all made him uneasy.

it was always about dream and george.

sapnap hated that it made him upset. it was obvious why those two were the ‘power couple,’ they definitely did more stuff together in videos and livestreams. sap just hated how much everyone managed to make him feel like a third wheel in his own relationship. _he knew_ that the three of them loved each other very much and equally, yet his self doubt never let him be at peace with that. 

dream: you good?  
  


it was incredible how perceptive dream was. neither of them were talking, both muted as they acted as ‘wingmen’ for george on his adorable minecraft date, but dream just had this sinking feeling in his stomach that sap might have been a little stressed by this whole thing. dream was too, to be completely honest, but he wasn’t about to let that show. not when he knew sap may have been hurting.

sapnap: yeah lol

they both sighed. yes, sap was easily lying and they both knew it. it just wasn’t the right time. having this conversation would be a lot better when george was done streaming and all three of them could talk it out. until then, sap just had to keep himself together and remind himself that it was all nothing but a joke. 

unfortunately, sapnap was shit at keeping control of his emotions.

once minx left, the stream was still going. he didn’t understand why. both him and dream were messaging george why it wouldn’t end, especially after that awkward note (which was _very clearly a bit_ ) that would not be taken well by the fans, but he kept streaming. and he looked really out of it.

so they wanted to cheer him up, trying to make light of the situation. but sap (and dream) kept saying stupid things that made fans angry. sap kept doing things that made fans angrier. he wasn’t oblivious to the twitter reactions he was monitoring for the past few hours. he knew he was making things worse. but he couldn’t stop himself. it was hell until that stream finally ended.

dream sent a message in their group chat the moment the stream ended, asking if everyone wanted to talk it out tonight or in the morning. they all knew that they weren’t going to get a good night’s sleep if they didn’t talk tonight, but the prospect of having that conversation was also quite scary with how tired they were. so, george said morning, and sap agreed. dream had no choice but to wish them goodnight.

dream: alright. love you guys

there was no response. dream put his head in his hands, beginning to wonder how long it would take for this whole thing to blow over. hopefully not long at all. was this his fault? should he not have encouraged george to go along with this? the gameshow really was a fun time, no denying that, but he really underestimated what would be the outcome of all this. he knew george picked minx because he thought she picked host— they both pretty much confirmed that early on in the date stream. there was nothing wrong with minx picking love, but he was well aware that a good portion of their fanbase would take this way more seriously than it was. they already were!

a part of dream wondered what it would be like if the three of them went public about their relationship. it was a pleasant, yet scary, thing to think about before heading off to sleep.

* * *

george sat in the dark after dream wished him goodnight. that was… certainly an experience. an 8 hour experience. now that he finally had a moment to himself, the weight of it all began to settle on his shoulders, and he felt exhausted. he knew sapnap was likely upset, and that dream was worried about them both. and, what about himself? how did george feel after all this?

tired. and unprepared to see what twitter was thinking of him after all this.

  
  



End file.
